thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Rafael
Hidden Rafael is the evolution of Rafael and now a Matrix Bakugan. He evolved into this form when three of six fallen angels, Abigor, Wallow, and Gressil, and Matrix himself gave him new powers when Rafael was dying from a battle. He belongs to Valentin. Information Personality Unlike his pre-evolved form, Rafael is now a cold-hearted Bakugan who dislikes showing mercy. He is also uncaring toward those close to him, including other Matrix Bakugan. History 'Ability Cards' *'Gust Breaker Oath:' Doubles Rafael's Gs if the opponent's G-Power is higher than Rafael's current G-Power. *'Airfall:' Decreases the opponent's Gs by 300 Gs for each Bakugan on the field and adds twice that amount to Rafael's current G-Power. *'Enraged Abigor:' The opponent cannot activate anything for four turns. Rafael also gains 300 Gs for each Bakugan on the field while the opponent loses the same amount. *'Chaos Flare Wind - Abigor:' The opponent's Bakugan loses 400 Gs while Rafael gains 400 Gs. *'Chaos Flare Wind - Gressil:' The opponent's Bakugan loses 200 Gs for each turn so far while Rafael gains equal to that amount. *'Chaos Flare Wind - Wallow:' The opponent's Bakugan loses 200 Gs for each turn so far while Rafael gains twice that amount. *'Hidden Wind Gallery:' Roll another Bakugan that belongs to you into the battle. Add the G-Power of both that Bakugan and Rafael, then double the added G-Power. *'Sonar Wind Commitment:' The opponent cannot use six of their Ability Cards for the rest of the brawl. You get to choose which ones. *'Wings of Change:' Rafael gains 200 Gs for each Ability Card used so far in the round while the opponent Bakugan lose(s) twice as much. *'Abigor Wind:' The opponent loses 500 Gs while Rafael gains 500 Gs. This effect is repeated on each turn if Rafael's base is less than the opponent Bakugan's base. *'Wind Lance Swap:' If the opponent Bakugan's G-Power is at least twice their base G-Power while Rafeal has less than that amount, the G-Powers are swapped and Rafael's new G-Power is doubled. *'Wallow's Wrath: '''If the opponent is a non-Aquos Bakugan, and if Rafael has less than 700 Gs left, the opponent's Bakugan automatically loses. *'Abigor's Avenging: If the opponent is a non-Ventus Bakugan, and if Rafael has less than 700 Gs left, the opponent's Bakugan automatically loses. *'''Gressil's Gearing: If the opponent is a non-Subterra Bakugan, and if Rafael has less than 700 Gs left, the opponent's Bakugan automatically loses. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Felnas Destroyer:' Play before you roll. Rafael can sacrifice 400 Gs to have the Gate Card switch with one of Valentin's Gate Cards, and another 500 Gs to make the opponent not be able to activate anything for four turns. This Ability cannot be prevented nor countered in any way no matter what. 'Matrix Ability Cards' 'Gate Cards' *'Aerial Draco Lane:' Rafael gains G-Power equal to half of the opponent Bakugan's base G-Power. The opponent can also not do anything for three turns. This Gate cannot be prevented nor countered in any way no matter what. Trivia *The beings who evolved Rafael into Hidden Rafael (Abigor, Wallow, and Gressil) are based of the fallen angels of the same names from the 2007 film Ghost Rider. (Unlike their namesakes, the three beings are part of a group of six beings.) ** Also, these three beings, along with Matrix, gave Rafael his Matrix Attributes. (Abigor, being a demon of wind, upgraded Rafael's Ventus Attribute to its Matrix alter ego with the influence of Matrix. Wallow, being a demon of water, gave Rafael the Matrix Aquos Attribute, also thanks to the influence of Matrix. Gressil, a demon of earth, gave Rafael his Matrix Subterra Attribute, with the help of Matrix.) *Rafael may appear as Hidden Rafael in Dead Legends. *Rafael has nearly all of the Ability Cards from his previous form. However, some of them have been upgraded a bit more and even have changed names, such as Sonar Wind Commitment, which was Wind Commitment before Rafael evolved. *Rafael's Ability Felnas Destroyer was named after the Kanohi Mask wore by Makuta Gorast from the LEGO franchise BIONICLE. **Ironically, Hidden Rafael's and Gorast's color scheme are quite similar to each other. Gallery Category:Valentin 98 Category:Matrix Category:Matrix Bakugan Category:Anti-Heros Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Dragonoid